


"Detention, Potter!"

by ptyx



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention with Snape again, Harry? But things take an unexpected and dangerous turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Detention, Potter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Amanda Saitou, Spinning Compass and Teka Lynn.

**"Detention, Potter!"**

 

"Ah, Potter. Come in." The Potions master approached, his piercing gaze sweeping him from head to toe. "This is your fourth detention this week. It seems our punishments have been too lenient."

"But I didn't do anything! It was Malfoy who..."

"Silence, Potter! I've had enough of your whinging. You're always putting the blame on the less privileged ones. You should be ashamed of your behaviour."

Harry clenched his hands. "_Less privileged_, that slimy..."

"I have already told you to shut up!" Snape circled around Harry, as if appraising his prey. "I talked to the Headmaster about your behaviour, and he authorised me to resort to more _efficient_ punishments in order to correct your manners."

Harry swallowed hard and didn't say a word. Snape pulled out his wand and transfigured one of his office chairs into a long bench. Surprisingly, Snape sat on the bench.

"Come here, Potter, and lie down on my lap, face down."

Harry gaped, seeming incredulous. "But..."

"Don't you know how to obey an order? Are you so arrogant as to think you are above all rules?"

"Dumbledore couldn't possibly have authorised you to do_ this_!"

"Couldn't he? Do you think I would risk my job here by disobeying the Headmaster? Talk to him tomorrow, if you don't trust my word. Now lie down here."

Harry still hesitated a while, but finally complied. The bench was hard and rough. Harry crossed his arms under his head and waited, his heart beating wildly.

The teacher lifted up his student's robes and rested one of his hands on his arse, matter-of-factly. Harry froze. Then Snape raised his hand and started to spank him through his briefs.

"Ouch!"

"Quiet," hissed Snape, and beat him harder.

"Oooowww!"

"You are a sissy, Potter. Pull down your briefs."

"What? No way!" Harry yelled, trying to stand up.

The Potions master held him firmly against the bench, pulled down his briefs himself, and ended up taking them off completely. Harry buried his head on his arms again, trembling. Snape's hand hit him again. Now that the contact was skin-to-skin the pain was more intense. With the violent spanking, Harry's cock was being thrust against his teacher's thighs. To his astonishment, the combination of the pain in his buttocks and the friction against his cock started to arouse him. The _phenomenon_ didn't pass unnoticed by the Potions master, who suddenly stopped spanking Harry.

"You... little slut... you are _enjoying_ this!"

Snape beat him harder, and Harry thrust even more enthusiastically against his thighs. In the process, he noticed a rigid fullness pressing against his own thighs. The idea that his teacher might have become hard too was strangely exciting for Harry.

However, Snape stood up and forced Harry to kneel in front of him.

"You are here to be punished, not to satisfy your perversions, Potter."

Harry's heart started to drum when he saw Snape taking off his robes. Beneath them, the Potions master wore a white shirt and black trousers. Harry tried not to think about how sexy Snape looked without his robes, how well defined his muscles were. Then Snape unbuttoned his fly in deft, elegant movements and pulled out his cock. Harry widened his eyes when he saw that erect, engorged shaft his teacher was offering him. Oh, Merlin.

"Suck it, Potter. Now. And be careful, or you will get into real trouble."

His hand trembling, Harry held the base of Snape's cock. It was silky, smooth, and a drop of pre-come was already wetting its tip. Slowly, Harry drew Snape's cock towards his lips. The musky scent left him a little dizzy, and he separated his lips to welcome Snape's cock into his mouth. He was concentrating so hard that he startled when he heard the teacher letting out a throaty moan. His own cock throbbed. That was amazing; he wanted to make Snape moan again. He repeated the movement, this time going further down that velvet skin, pressing one by one the pulsating veins.

"Oh, just like that," Snape panted.

Harry felt powerful. Although he was there, kneeling in front of Snape, he had the Potions master in his hands - and in his mouth too, of course. With his free hand, he searched for Snape's balls and squeezed them, continuing to go up and down the length of his cock, licking its underside and circling its tip with his tongue. Snape was now thrusting against him, almost violently, but Harry was so excited his throat seemed to give in to take all of Snape's cock. He felt it throb inside him and, this time, when he touched its tip, Harry pressed the most sensitive vein firmly before going down again. When the tip of Snape's cock touched his throat, the spurt of warm seed filled Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed as much as he could. Snape was still thrusting into him, as if wanting to milk his cock dry. Finally, Harry had to take it out of his mouth, lest he choke. Snape still held Harry's head against his crotch for a while, his hands on Harry's dishevelled hair.

"Er... Is my detention over?" Harry asked, feeling a little awkward, there on his knees with Snape's semen leaking from his mouth and his own cock still fully hard and demanding to be touched.

Snape pushed Harry's chest away with his knee and forced him to lie down on the floor. With his boot, he lifted Harry's robes to his stomach, exposing his cock. "Stay down there, Potter. Your punishment is not over."

Feeling utterly vulnerable, Harry saw Snape's boot approaching, and covered his cock with both hands.

"Are you afraid? Are you finally regretting your atrocious behaviour? You are lucky, because I don't want to soil my new dragon hide boots," said Snape in a silky voice, taking off his right boot and sock.

Snape rested his foot on Harry's stomach and started to drag it down to Harry's cock, still covered by his hands. However, instead of proceeding, Snape turned around and, sliding his foot under Harry's robes, went up and found a nipple. He rubbed it with his big toe, then squeezed it between his toes and pinched it. Harry's body arched up. Distracted, Harry took his hands off his cock and was surprised when that silky foot rubbed it gently, stroking its underside from base to tip. Harry moaned softly. Then Snape's foot pressed slightly against his balls, and Harry clenched his fists. Harry's cock was so hard it was flat against his belly, and Snape took advantage to press the sole his foot against it, rotating it slightly and starting to pump it rhythmically. Harry's hips lifted as if by their own will.

"Oh, God," Harry whimpered.

"You can call me Severus," Snape said, with a sardonic smile. "Just this once."

"Severus..."

"What?"

"This is getting weirder and weirder."

"And this is bad?" Snape arched an eyebrow, and rolled his foot back and forth on top of Harry's cock a little faster.

"Oh! No! This is weird... hmm... but so good."

Harry rotated his hips under Snape, pushing his cock up against the teacher's smooth foot. Now Snape was barely moving his foot, just rolling it back and forth in a circular motion, but Harry's cock was trapped between Snape's foot and his own body, and the pulsing, rhythmic pressure was driving him quickly toward the edge.

Sweat beaded on Harry's forehead, and he couldn't hold back the involuntary moans as Snape started wiggling his toes as well, tickling the wet head of Harry's cock. Snape's heel was resting on Harry's balls, pressing them, while his sole continued massaging his shaft. Harry was very, very close. Looking at his teacher's face, he saw him shutting his eyes, seeming to be in deep concentration. Harry's cock throbbed violently, and when Snape curled his big toe over its tip, Harry came, spurting his seed beneath Snape's foot. Snape pressed his foot a couple more times, squeezing Harry's seed out of him, and Harry kept holding Snape's foot against his cock.

~* ~* ~

Strong arms slid under Harry's knees and back; Snape lifted him in his arms. Harry held him tight. Snape carried him to his bedroom and dropped him on his bed, taking off his glasses and turning him face down. Then Snape started to smear a balm on his sore arse. "Have I hurt you, Harry?"

"No, Severus, it was perfect."

"But I left some nasty bruises on your lovely cheeks. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah." Harry stayed quiet for a few seconds, feeling the cold balm spreading over his buttocks, taking away the pain. Severus's hands were meticulous and delicate. "I've always dreamt of that, since my sixth year."

"I never imagined you would like those power fantasies, Harry."

"But you like them too. I know you do."

"We are lucky: our fantasies match," said Severus, brushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes. "Now let's sleep, Harry. Tomorrow we both have to wake up early to give our classes."

Harry sighed. "Ouch, it's true. I scheduled Quidditch practice at seven. I'm too old for that!"

Severus shook his head. "You're a wimp, Harry Potter. Twenty five years old and complaining about age issues!"

"The problem is that you're a sex addict, Severus!"

"I am not! It was you who chose tonight's fantasy. Tomorrow will be my turn."

Harry grimaced and closed his eyes. He knew he would suffer at Severus's hands the next day. And he knew he was going to love every second of it.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If this story reminds you of one of Minx's stories, it's not a coincidence, but it's not plagiarism either. You might consider it a humble homage to a great writer, who handled the same theme much better than I did.


End file.
